Nacht der Mincraft
by Wuderbar Rictofen
Summary: Before anyone asks, this is in American English, but the title is in German. The Translation is: Night of the Minecraft. This story involves Real people, Real Accounts, and Real Myths. Join me, Garrett L. "Weasel" Belt, (flynt02) as I travel to a mysterious place. I do not own Minecraft, Notch does, and I do not own Microsoft'd X-Box 360, Bill Gates does.
1. The Portal

I was sitting here in my room playing Minecraft on my X-box 360.

"Hey flynt," someone called on the other end of my mike.

"Which one?" I called back.

"02"

"That's better, what do you want Arctic?"

"There's this weird thing that just popped up, do you want to look?" ArcticSet396 was my best friend in the real world, as well as in Minecraft X-360 Edition. I was also playing with my Neighbor flynt01, again we're cool.

"Sure, where is it?" I responded.

"It's on the roof of the C.I.A."

"K, I'll be right there." I enabled fly mode (Host privileges, P.S. We're playing survival) and flew to the CIA, where my office was, and dropped onto the roof and there it was. It appeared like the Nether Portal, but instead of Obsidian and Purple Nether Fog, it was made Diamond Ore and a Green Fog.

"Dafaq?" I mumbled, apparently Dominick (ArcticSet396) heard me.

"Ya I know, I just showed up when I was fixing the Redstone. Well we got free diam-"

"DIAMONDS!" Oscar started to yell.

"SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU! I'm gonna find out where it goes. Got it?" They both nodded (or whatever they do in a mimic of a nod) in agreement. I walked in and everything went dark, even my room. The only thing on was my console, my controller and my TV. Even though it was noon, my room was completely blacked out.

"WHAT THE HELL, Oscar are you seeing this?" I started to panic, then the same portal showed up in my room.

"Seeing what man? We can't get to the other side because the portal disappeared." Oscar informed me.

"Enter" The portal, or someone behind the portal, said. There were whispers in the background, and the green light was also plastering the walls.

"Enter? Where to? Who are you?" I answered, still panicking.

"Dude what are you talking about? It's us Oscar and Dominick." Oscar's voice answered into my mike.

"What? I'm not talking to you Oscar? J-A-Do you not hear this-this voice?" I told him.

"What voice?" Dominick's voice hit my ears.

"I got to go." I lied to them. I went to shut of my X-Box but the voice then again hit my ears.

"NO! Do not Turn of that, errr, item. Enter the portal and all questions will be answered."

"No, if you want me to do something, you will answer two questions." I informed the voice. "First, who are you?"

"I am a 'person' of many myths, but I have one name. You should know the name, and you will meet my face."

"Ok, why can't the others hear you?" I asked my second question.

"They have not achieved what you have. Now enter the portal and you will see my face."


	2. The realization

I entered the portal and just like my screen, everything went black. I tried to yell out, but to no avail. The portal spit me out in a strange place everything was red, and extremely hot.

"Ah shit, where the hell am I?" I questioned, but the voice didn't show up. "Shit, how the hell do I get out of here?"

I started to collapse under the heat of this strange place. I figure popped just like the portal did, but I couldn't see the face, and then, I'm out like a light.

I woke up about an uncountable time later and there the figure was again. I was in the same blistering heat as I was before.

"Who the hell are you and can you help me get out of this hell?" I questioned the figure.

"You will learn who I am, this hell is my home and yes I can, step through here." The figure said and stepped into a similar portal, a portal I've been through millions of times.

"Woh, Woh, Woh, where the hell am I?" But before it could answer it was gone, and I didn't want to stay any longer then I needed to. I jumped into the portal and, pffft, I was off.

I stepped out of the portal and it appeared to be night, but I was near a bedrock wall with cactus on top of it.

'Oh Fuck' I thought I started to look around, ya know, get to know the place, but it didn't take long before I knew where I was. I was in Denver City, a world I personally created in Minecraft.

"VERDAMMT!" (Damn it) I yelled. I started to put 2 and 2 together and, sure enough, my suspicions were right. Which means…  
"You enjoy the sight?" The figure said behind me.

"Yes… but I also know who you are and where we are."

"Oh really? Who am I?"

"Easy, your Herobrine, and we are in my Minecraft world. The only reason I didn't find out you identity already is because I couldn't see your face. Now, why did I come here?"


	3. The Aether

"My Brother is summoning me. He will answer your question." Herobrine stated as he disappeared, and shortly afterword, I felt a tingling in my legs, only to look down to see myself going through a portal.

I arrived in another strange place, glistening diamonds everywhere. _He he, _I thought, _all that glistens may not be gold, but they are diamonds._

"YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!? YOU ASSWIPE! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T BRING HUMANS FROM ANOTHER DIMENTION HERE!" I was terrified from that voice, but I had to follow it.

"Listen Brother_, _I know we- er- I should not have done what I did, but the Skeletons and Wither Skeletons heard the Ghasts, and Creepers, conspiring against me. If they succeed then those Mobs would run loose and then they would eventually break into the Aether. You have-"

"So that is why I am here? To serve as your pawn to beat them back time and time again?" I interrupted their argument.  
"Flynt02, you have to understand my position, I've seen your creations, I've seen your technological advancements. I must say, you are skilled with the TNT." I smirked at his last sentence.

"Alright, BUT! I get to retrieve what I need from my room, and then I will need TOTAL CONTROL of all the Mobs under your control. Okay?" I bartered.

"Ga-Bu- Fine. Let's go." Herobrine sighed, and we were off.

* * *

Short I know, but I needed to get back online with these stories.


	4. The Preperations

"Where is it, WHERE IS IT!" I screamed, scavenging through my closet in our world.

"What are you looking for Warrior?" I heard Herobrine call from behind me.

"AH, there is." I said retrieving a small box and opening it so he can see what's inside. 3 Memory cards.

I plugged the first one into my X-box:

_More Explosives Mod Download Complete_

"A Mod? What is that?" He questioned.

"You'll see when we're back in your world." I Said with an evil grin as I plugged in the second one.

_Weapons Mod Download Complete_

And then the Third one.

_Vehicles Mod Download Complete_

"Ok, almost done. Let me grab some things…"I said grabbing my Phone, a laptop, my Binoculars, and a Laser.

"And I'll grab these," I said grabbing a pair of Dog Tags of my nightstand, "for good luck."

We got back to the Minecraft world, and we started preparing almost immediately.

"OK, You! Take some people and place a AGG (Anti-Ghast Gun) on the roof of the C.I.A. And You Take some people and prepare and arm Missile Pods A-1 through H-7 with C-4 Missiles." I barked, ordering skeletons and zombies around.

"Hero, there's a reason people call me Hitler Jr. (They actually do! It's hilarious!) and that is because of my obsession with Power and Pyro-Technics. In here, I may be a builder, but in my world, I'm a destroyer. (Long story don't ask)" I said quietly to Herobrine. We were watching the Skeletons and both Versions of the Zombies scramble around below us trying to prepare for the oncoming wave of creepers.

"Are the Wither Skeletons in place with their weapons?" I said as an Ender Elite teleported to us.

"Yes, Warrior. They have also spotted some creeper scouts, do you want them to engage?" He asked.

"Not with any of the main weapons since the Sapwep is not built and I don't want to reveal what we have yet. Send out the Elite Bombers, blow 'em to shreds." And the endermen did just that.

In the Nether, a secret meeting was going on between three Mob Chiefs.

"All my men are in position," Said a mob in the shadows.

"Good work, keep them as inconspicuous as possible" The Creeper Chief said.

"Me and my Zombie cousins enjoy this," the figure said.


End file.
